1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to interface cards, and particular, to a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIE) interface card.
2. Description of Related Art
PCIE is a high-speed I/O bus, and can be used in mobile devices, desktop computers, and servers. A common PCIE interface card is a PCIE interface video card, a PCIE interface network card, or a PCIE interface sound card.
However, because a PCIE interface card is only limited to having a single function, such as a video card function, a network card function, or a sound card function, and because one PCIE interface card occupies a slot on a motherboard, many PCIE interface cards occupy much space in a computer. Additionally, there must be many slots on the motherboard to electrically connect a CPU of the motherboard to the PCIE interface cards. Thus, manufacture of the motherboard is complicated.
Therefore, what is needed is a new PCIE interface card that can overcome the described limitations.